


50 looks at Isaac and Cruella

by LadyPalma



Series: 50 looks at...[different ships] [2]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: 50 Sentences, F/M, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-15 09:33:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18496207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyPalma/pseuds/LadyPalma
Summary: 50 sentences about Authella, following a list of prompts on LiveJournal.





	50 looks at Isaac and Cruella

**1- Motion**

Isaac only wished to put her heart into motion, like she did with his one many years before.

**2- Cool**

He had almost forgotten how the cool in her eyes could burn him.

**3- Young**

He never was actually young – except for one night.

**4- Last**

Just because she was the first and last woman he would have ever loved.

**5- Wrong**

There was nothing wrong in the way Isaac treated her. And that was exactly the problem.

**6- Gentle**

On their first time together, Cruella felt secretly almost afraid; she had never been used to such a gentle touch.

**7- One**

It didn't matter her new frightening look, it didn't matter her hideous soul, it didn't matter the time passed: Cruella was still the only woman he wanted.

**8- Thousand**

There was a thousand subtle ways in which she showed to be able of having feelings; she didn't know them, but he did.

**9- King**

"You are the King of pathetics, you know darling?" - But pathetic or not, she was his Queen.

**10- Learn**

With Cruella he had learnt to do a lot of things: love, suffer, live.

**11- Blur**

"Darling, what happened between us last night? It's all a blur…" - But if it were a blur of memories or feelings, it was hard to say.

**12- Wait**

In the end, all his life had been nothing but waiting for her: to meet her, to see her again in the flesh, to see her again in Hell.

**13- Change**

He didn't believe he could change Cruella's nature, but sadly he knew that he couldn't even change the way he felt about her.

**14- Command**

And now it was time to teach herself a new command: love.

**15- Hold**

"Just hold me close, alright?"- It was that kind of sentences that didn't allow Isaac to hate Cruella's excess of alcohol.

**16- Need**

There was nothing of material that he could give her anymore, but yet she felt like she still needed him.

**17- Vision**

"Am I having a vision or are you really smiling at me?" "You are having a vision, darling." – But that rare sincere smile was still on her lips.

**18- Attention**

A smile had been enough to draw Isaac's attention and, since then, Cruella never lost it.

**19- Soul**

It was absurd the way he had entered her soul, most of all because she didn't believe to have a soul at all.

**20- Picture**

Isaac still kept their only picture together in the pocket of his jacket, along with the handkerchief she had kissed.

**21- Fool**

"You are really a fool, darling!" – Especially because he didn't understand that she meant is as a compliment.

**22- Mad**

It wasn't clear who was the maddest of them: Cruella with her homicide fury or Isaac with his undying desire of loving her.

**23- Child**

She believed to be no mother material, maybe because she felt like she was herself still a child.

**24- Now**

The difference was that this time she wanted him too.

**25- Shadow**

Cruella always considered Isaac like a shadow, not because she had lured him into the dark, but because too see a shadow a bit of light is required.

**26- Goodbye**

Actually, despite everything, they both hoped that that goodbye wouldn't have been a definitive one.

**27- Hide**

He didn't have anything left to lose, she didn't have anything else to hide.

**28- Fortune**

Despite how it ended, Isaac still felt he had fortune in meeting her.

**29- Safe**

Truth was she felt safe with him - especially from herself.

**30- Ghost**

He hoped that once dead he would have ended up in Hell, just because he knew Cruella would have been there.

**31- Book**

After all those years, her eyes were the only book Isaac wasn't able to read.

**32- Eye**

Cruella would have probably never known it, but Isaac only had that strange twinkle in his eyes when he looked at her.

**33- Never**

Married with the man she wanted to kill, two kids and even a cat: she had never imagined her life to be like that, but yet she would have never changed it for anything in the world.

**34- Sing**

He was happy to live with her - even while he listened to her singing Marlyin Manson from the next room.

**35- Sudden**

It just took to see that angel at the window to suddenly understand what Romeo must have felt seeing Juliet at the balcony.

**36- Stop**

"Stop, stop loving me, you fool! It  _hurts_  me, okay?"

**37- Time**

Maybe their tme together didn't only belong to the past.

**38- Wash**

Her soul would have always been dirty, and yet Isaac wouldn't have stopped to try and wash away her ontological darkness.

**39- Torn**

She was constantly torn between the girl she had pretended to be, the monster she actually was and the woman she suddenly wanted to become.

**40- History**

It was an unexpected kiss in front of the Rabbit Hole to officially blow away their past history and give start to another one. New, but no less dangerous.

**41- Power**

A dispenser of power without real power: she was almost sorry not to be able of seeing him in any other way.

**42- Bother**

In the past his love had amused her, but now it only bothered her somehow.

**43- God**

His Jewish family had called him Isaac as a symbol of the sacrifice made to God; who knew what they would have thought now, seeing him literally sacrificed to the devil instead.

**44- Wall**

A wall divided them and another wall divided each of them from the rest of the world.

**45- Naked**

"Look, darling, you're not the first man I see naked…" – But he couldn't tell the same.

**46- Drive**

Cruella drove like a mad, but the most dangerous thing was that she drove  _him_  mad.

**47- Harm**

This time she was no harm to him – not only because a spell prevented her.

**48- Precious**

For him, Cruella was like a diamond: precious, rare and… coming from black dust.

**49- Hunger**

She just couldn't understand which was the moment she stopped being thirsty for blood and started instead to be hungry for love.

**50- Believe**

Maybe the problem wasn't that he had stopped believing in her, but that she had to start believing in him.


End file.
